Shugo chara: el fin o el comienzo de la verdadera historia
by Nikaru12
Summary: ikuto regresa pero Amu se va a vivir con su tía hay conoce a Ichigo/Zoey y sus primas; Estela, Angélica y a Estefany se vuelven mejores amigas, pero estas amigan guardan un secreto
1. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo I : recuerdos dolorosos parte 1**_

_** Narra Amu**_

_** Que hermosas rosas ya quiero que sea las 12pm o disculpe no presentarme soy hinamuria Amu, soy de piel blanca cual porcelana, tengo estatura normal, cabello largo hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura de color rosado chicle , ojos color ámbar, los chicos dicen que tengo buen cuerpo , horita mismo esta deseando que fueran las 12pm para salir de aquí de repente suena el timbre mi deseo se cumplió abrí mi bolso y meti todos los cuadernos, libros etc. Después Sali corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo cuando llegue a la entrada del instituto me encontré con mis amigas-hey Amu que te pasa te noto triste- al parecer Ichigo se dio cuenta- no me pasa nada ichigo es que esas rosas que están al frente de la escuela me traen recuerdos triste y dolorosos- dije mirando al suelo- Amu cuenta lo que te ase sufrir- dijo angélica regalando me una sonrisa-si cuenta que nosotras te apoyaremos- dijo Estefany con los ojos brillando de emoción-si para eso estamos las amigos para apoyarnos- dijo ichigo poniendo una mano en mi hombro sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la casa de mi tia merida-hola chicas por que tardaron tanto-dijo mi tia con una sonrisa-lo que pasa es que Amu le toca matemática a ultima hora-dijo Ichigo sentándose en el sofá que hay en la casa**_

_** Narro yo**_

_** Ya había llegado la noche ya todas las chicas se preparaban para dormir-oigan chicas-dijo Amu para llamar su atención-Que-dijeron las tres chicas-hoy ustedes me dijeron que le contara lo que me atormenta-dijo seria Amu todas las chicas al oír eso se sentaron en la cama de Amu**_

_** Narra Amu**_

_** Ya nosotras nos estábamos preparando para dormir-oigan chicas-dije para llamar su atención-Que-dijeron mis amigas en unísono-hoy ustedes me dijeron contara lo que me atormenta-dije seria a lo que mis amigas se sentaron en mi cama para que les contara-todo en peso ase unos años atrás ante que nos conociéramos**_

_** FLASH BACK**_

_** Era sábado en la tarde yo ya estaba lista para salir por que tenia una reunión con los guardianes entonces comenzo el cuento de nunca acabar**_

_** Hermanita vamos a jugar si-decia Ami garrándome el brazo-no Ami hoy tengo reunión con los guardianes-dije serena pero Ami estaba logrando que la poca paciencia que me quedaba se valla disminuyendo-Ami ven deja a tu hermana que ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer-dijo mi mama a lo que Ami respondio un rotundo No-Ami déjame ir que se me hace tarde-dije ya molesta-no-contesto Ami-bamos Ami si dejar ir a tu hermana te comprare la muñeca que tanto quieres-dijo mi mama-¡EN CERIOOOO!-dijo Ami con estrechitas en los ojos , mi mama solo se limino a asentir con la cabeza en seña de aprobación ,Ami me solto y Sali disparada por que gracias a Ami se me hiso tarde al llegar al jardín real todos mis amigos y yo nos pusimos a hablar sobre asunto de las cuela pasa ron 3 horas ya eran las cinco y yo estaba caminando a una cuadra de mi casa al llegar vi a un monto de policías-usted es hinamuri Amu-dijo uno de los policías-si-respondi-bueno esto es dificil de decir-hiso una pausa a lo que yo me asuste-su familia a murto-al oir esto miles de lagrimas bajaban por mi mejilla-lo siento mucho dijo el policía-pasaron unos meses y mi tia Mérida llego a la casa-hola Amu vengo a proponerte algo-dijo con un tono de tristeza en su vos ya que no es facil asimilar las cosas que están pasando-que propuesta hablas-dije fríamente ya que la muerte de mi familia me dejo muy afectada-vengo a proponerte que vengas a vivir conmigo que te parece-dijo regalándome una cálida sonrisa –me parece bien tía déjame subir para hacer mi maleta y enseguida bajo-dije un poco alegre**_


	2. fontfontCapítulo 3fontfont

**capitulo II : recuerdos dolorosos parte 2**

** A si que eme aquí-dije con tristeza en mi tono de voz-Amu-chan no savia que te avía pasado eso**

** que triste :10: - dijo estela un momento estela :29: hablo al fin hablo todo el dia a estaba callada-e….este….estela hablaste-dijo angélica tartamudeando de lo sorprendida que esta mientras que Ichigo, Estefany, Angélica y yo nos quedamos en estado de shok-¡¿IOGAN POR QUE ME MIRAN ASI?! :14: -dijo estela ya moles a lo que yo reaccione-discúlpanos estela es que como no hablaste en todo el dia pensamos que te que darías a si asta el dia siguiente :23: -dije con una gotita estilo anime-bueno ya que Amu conto como llego a vivir aquí yo también voy a contar como llegue aquí(chicas angelica,estefany y estela son hermanas,y son prima de Amu pero ichigo no es prima de amu, la mama de ichigo y la tia de Amu son amigas) -dijo Ichigo seria yo jamas avía visto tan seria a Ichigo**

** Narra Ichigo**

** Bueno ya que amu conto cmo llego a vivir aquí yo también voy contar como llegue aquí-dije seria, lo siento no me presentado me llamo Ichigo Momomiya, tengo piel blanca, cabello rojo un poquito claro y largo asta las rodillas, ojos de color marrón chocolate, soy un poco alta , tengo buen cuerpo según los rumores de los chicos, volviendo al tema Amu se sorprendió mucho al ver que yo estaba seria por que ella nunca me ha visto a si-¡CUENTAAA CUENTAAA!-dijeron mis amigas animándome a contar la historia-bueno todo comenzó a si**

** FLASH BACK**

** Ya quiero que sea la hora de la salida-dije muy entusiasmada ya que hoy iba a al cine con mi novio Mark-haaa mi deseo se cumplió ya es la hora-dje en un susurro garre mi bolso y me ti todas mis cosas fui a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa me puse una falda negra hasta raga asta las rodillas de cuadritos, una camisa azul con rallas blancas y unos converse negros Sali a toda prisa llegue al cine y no vi a Mark-seguro se le hiso tarde-pense, espere y espere y ni rastro de Mark de pronto suena mi celular busco en mi cartera cuando al fin encontré mi celular veo que es un mensa de Mark-es un mensaje de Mark-dije muy feliz pero mi felicidad de convirtió en tristeza por que el mensaje decía**

** Terminamos soy, esto de un principio no iba a funcionar, no me busque ya que estoy en un avión que va a Londres con serena, lo siento pero no es en broma**

** Después de eso pase meses encerrada en mi cuarto llorando, asta que un día decidí ir a vivir donde merida mi mama no se opuso a mi decisión llamo a merida a las pocas hora merida estaba en la casa y yo lista para irme**

** Fin FLASH BACK**

** Todas mis amigas se quedaron en estado shok-¡NO PUDE SER SE PARECE A NUESTRA HITORIA SOLO QUE DIFERENTE!-dijeron estela angélica y Estefany-como se parece su historia-dijo Amu sin entender lo que sucedía a decir verdad yo tampoco entiendo**

** Narra Estefany**

** ¡NO PUDE SER SE PARECE A NUESTA HISTORIA SOLO QUE DIFERENTE!-dijimos Estela Angélica y yo en unísono-verán chicas todo comenzó a si-les conté nuestra historia ya que las chicas no querían a si que conté la historia( lo siento pero me da fastidio poner la historia de Estefany) -¡QUEEEEE ESEEEE MALLLLLLNAAAACIIIIIDOOOOOOO HIJOO DEEE $%&&%&$!-no pudo creer que Amu y Ichigo se pusieran a si sabia que no debía que contarle, gome no me e presentado me llamo Estefany Megurine tengo el cabello largo hata las rodillas de color negro, tengo los ojos de color marron claro piel blanca y un cuerpo normal(no tiene mucho pero tampoco poco)-Amu,Ichigo calmense no es para tanto :23: -dijo Estela con una gotita estilo anime-¡COMOOOOOOOO QUEEEEEEE NOOOOOOO ESSSS PARAAAAAAA TANTOOOOOOO SIIIIII ES HIJOOOOOO DE $%$##%$ LASSSSSSS UTILISOOOOOOOO! :inglip: -dijieron en unisono**


	3. Capitulo III: regresamos a Tokyo

**Capitulo III : regresamos a Tokio**

**En el capitulo anterior**

**-¡COMOOOOOOOO QUEEEEEEE NOOOOOOO ESSSS PARAAAAAAA TANTOOOOOOO SIIIIII ES HIJOOOOOO DE $%$##%$ LASSSSSSS UTILISOOOOOOOO! -dijeron en unisono**

**Narra yo **

**Después de la conversación las chicas decidieron no tocar mas ese tema**

**3 meses después**

**Narra Amu**

**Estaba durmiendo cuando suena el despertador-haaaaaa como se me pudo olvidar quitar la alarma si estoy en vacaciones-dije ya que me despertó de un sueño muy lindo(YO: estaba soñando con ikuto .Blanca: que lindo pero sigue Yo: a sus ordenes jajaja) bueno me pare con pereza, me bañe tarde unos 20 minutos en bañarme, me vestí con un Shorts de bluyín con retaches negros a los lados una blusa morada con mangas larga hasta un poquito mas debajo de los codos y unos converses negros(imagen al final)-chicas despierten-grite pero lo raro es que ya estaban despiertas**

**Narro yo**

**Ichigo, Estefany, Estela y angélica se encontraban en el comedor todas sentadas en la mesa tomando una taza de te-que pasa chicas que están levantadas tan temprano-dijo Amu con un tono burlón-ten lo dejo tu tía Mérida –dijo entregándole una nota que dice**

**_Buenos días chicas lamento no estar a y con ustedes esta mañana por que hoy fui a tokyo a buscar empleo ya que tengo un departamento en tokyo hago esto por que nos vamos a vivir a tokyo dentro de 2 semanas a si que vallan preparando sus maletas(nt: Amu y las chicas viven en un pueblo a las a fueras de Tokio) _**

**_Meridad_**

**Amu se quedo en un estado de shok-pero no estamos listas-dijo Amu saliendo de su estado de shok-si lo sabemos – dijeron en unísono **

**Nara Ichigo **

**Después de la platica que tuvimos a cerca de la decisión que tomo Merida yo me fui a mi habitación me bañe tarde unos 23 minuto en bañarme me seque el cuerpo el cabello me vesti (imagen al final) Sali y todas ya estaban listas Angélica , Estela y Estefany vestidas con unos vestidos lolita(imagen al final)-voy a comprar la comida-dije saliendo de la casa-hai-respondieron todas Sali y fui al puesto de verduras compre todo lo que necesitaba de verdura, luego fui a un local donde vendían verduras frutas arroz leche chocolate etc. Compre tres barras de chocolatesi por que las chicas se las comen todas , medio kilo de fresas dos paquetes de arroz un medio litro de leche y me fui a casa**

**Narro yo **

**Icho al llegar a casa encontró a todas las chicas tumbadas en el sofá viendo una película de amor(yo:l a película es la del titanic , Blanca: que cursi, yo: tu no hables por que cuando viste la película del titanic lloraste cascadas de lagrimas, Blanca: sin comentarios)-chicas que película ven-pregunto Ichigo**

**Narra Angélica**

**-chicas que película-dijo Ichigo con curiosidad-el titanic- le respondi mientras agarraba palomitas de maíz, gome gome no me e presentado soy Angélica megurine tengo el cabello largo hasta la espalda de color marron oscuro, ojos de color azul claro tengo un cuerpo normal como mi hermana Estefany y estatura media-bueno yo voy a preparar la cena-dijo Ichigo entrando a la cocina- yo te ayudo –dije ya fastidiada de ver la peli 2 horas después ya estaba la cena comimos y nos fuimos a dormir ya que mi tia no llegaba **

** Narro yo **

**Las chicas estaban durmiendo y Mérida estaba en el sofá viendo sus novelas-cuando estemos en Tokio le contare todo a las chicas-dijo tomando un sorbo de café**

**2 semanas después **

**Las chicas preparaban sus maletas mientras que Mérida metía sus maletas, en la maleta de la camioneta(imagen al final) 25 minutos después todas las chicas estaban en la camioneta Estefany, Estela y Angelica estaban sentadas en la parte de a tras y Ichigo y Amu en la parte de a lante(la camioneta es para 5 personas) **

**Narra Estela**

**Estaba viendo por la ventana los arboles pasar uno tras otro tras otro, o donde están mis modales, soy Estela Megurine , tengo el cabello largo hasta un poco mas bajo de los hombros de color blanco ojos de color gris, tengo buen cuerpo estatura normal-ha que aburrida estoy-dije para romper el incomodo silencio como no oi respuesta saque mi ipod me puse a escuchar música despue de oír como vente canciones empezó a sonar mi canción favorita diamond eyes de college11 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV rencuentro **

**En el capitulo anterior**

**-ha que aburrida estoy-dije para romper el incomodo silencio como no oi respuesta saque mi ipod me puse a escuchar música despue de oír como vente canciones empezó a sonar mi canción favorita diamond eyes de college11**

**Narro yo**

**Estela y las demás se quedaron dormidas pasaron 4 horas ya era de noche llegaron al entrada del edificio-¡CHICAS DES PIERTEN!-grito Merida- ummmm que-dijeron todas frotándose los ojos-kyaaaaaa este es nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo Ichigo con estrellitas en los ojos-hai es nuestro nuevo hogar vamos entrar okey-dijo Merida con una sonrisa**

**Narra Amu**

**Al entrar al depa nos quedamos con la boca abierta mi tia Mérida fue a la resección y pidió la llave del depa que era la numero 203 subimos en el elevador al llegar al piso buscamos la puerta al encontrar mi tia abrió cuando vimos el interior nos quedamos me quede en estado de shok-bueno se va quedar paradas chicas-dijo mi tía a lo que reaccione-bueno una carrera para elegir las habitación yo Sali disparada y gracias a eso fui la primera en elegir la habitación(imagen al final) **

**Narra Ichigo**

**Ha después de la carrera para elegir mi habitación me dispuse a desempacar cuando de pronto me invadió la nostalgia al recordar los momentos que vivir con mis amigas rene, corina, Bridget y Kikki(no se los nombre originales )sentí como una cálida lagrima baja por mi mejilla-mañana iré al café para ver su cara de sorpresa que van a poner-dije mientras me limpiaba el rastro de la lagrima me fui al baño tome una larga ducha, me seque el cuerpo el cabello, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama-tambien iré a visitar a mis padres-dije en un susurro antes de quedarme dormida**

**Narro yo**

**Al dia siguiente ya las chicas estaban listas-chicas que vamos hacer hoy-pregunto Angélica-yo ire al café mew mew y luego voy de compras-dijo Ichigo tomando un sorbo de jugo de fresa-¡¿podemos acompañarte Ichigo-san?!-dijeron las chicas en unisono –nod-dijo Ichigo en un tono burlón- heee por que no-dijo Amu poniendo carita de chorro abandonado-era broma claro que pueden ir con migo-dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa(ya se había bañado todas las chicas pero se pusieron de nuevo su pijamas porque según iban a estar hay todo el dia)después de eso todas se fueron a sus habitaciones pasaron 2 horas y ya estaban listas, salieron rumbo al café**

**Narra Amu**

**Después de dos 2 horas ya estábamos listas para salir rumbo al café pero yo antes de salir le deje una nota a mi tia que dice asi:**

**_Tia vamos a salir a explorar con tu lo llamas, iremos de compras llegaremos un poquito tarde a si nos llevaremos la camioneta _**

**Después agarre las llaves de la camioneta serré con llave la puerta de el depa y Sali de el depa –al fin saliste tardas una eternidad -3- -dijo Angélica asiendo un puchero-y tu como siempre la reina del drama jajaja-dije burlándome de ella , siempre exagera las cosas-oye no te rias-dijo un tanto molesta-se van a quedar hay o que-dijeron en unísono Ichigo, Estefany y Estela que ya estaban dentro de la camioneta esperándonos-gome-dijimos Angélica y yo en unísono mientras entrabamos a la camioneta paso 1 hora y Ichigo detuvo la camioneta al frente de un hermoso parque salimos y caminamos asta el centro del parque donde había una plaza y en una esquina se encontraba un café hermoso bien chicas a y esta el café mew mew-dijo Ichigo señalando donde esta el café-¡haaa es hermoso!-dijo Estela y Estefany en unísono como brillo en los ojos-y por dentro lo es mas-dijo Ichigo muy sonriente**

**Narro yo **

**Las chicas entraron el lugar estaba lleno solo quedaba una mesa Amu corri a la mesa y se sento en una de las sillas las chicas siguieron a Amu y se sentaron-señoritas que desean de comer o tomar-pregunto una chica no mas de 13 años de cabello amarillo largo hasta un poquito mas debajo de los hombros de ojos café-si kikki yo quiero una postre de fresa porfavor-la chica al oir su nombre abrió los ojos como platos-c..co…. como s..sa..sabe mi mi nombre-dijo kikki tartamudeando-no me reconoces soy yo Ichigo-dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras se paraba y se punia al frente kikki -no lo puedo creer es Ichigo a cambiado mucho-pensó kikki muy sorprendida-Ichigo en serio eres tu-dijo kikki sin salir de su asombro-hai-dijo Ichigo con una cálida sonrisa, kikki no lo penso dos veces y abrazo a Ichigo con toda su fuerza-kikki me estas asfixiando-dijo Ichigo con la cara azul-gome-dijo kikki mientras deshacía el abrazo-bueno te presento a mis amigas-dijo muy emocionada Ichigo-okey-dijo muy animada kikki-ellas soy Amu Estela, Angélica y Estefany-dijo Ichigo indicándole donde estaban sentadas cada una-es un gusto concerté kikki-chan-dijeron en unisono –el gusto es mio, bueno ya se lo que pidió Ichigo pro no se lo que van a pedir ustedes, me lo pueden decir por favor-dijo kikki con una gran sonrisa-hai-dijeron las chicas menos Ichigo claro-yo quiero un te de limón por fa-dijo Amu mientras sacaba su iPod para escuchar un poco de música-yo quiero un banaespli plis-dijo Angelica con una sonrisa- yo no quiero nada-dijo Estela sacando su celular para jugar un rato-yo tampoco quiero nada ya que yo si desayune-dijo Estefany mientras cruzaba las piernas-en seguida se los traigo-dijo mientras se dirigía a si la cocina**

**Narra Estela**

**Esta chica kikki es muy agradable-Ichigo-san por que no invitamos a kikki para ir de compras-dije porque se que Ichigo extrañaba a sus amigas-que buena idea Estela-dijo con brillo en los ojos-gracie-dije con una gran sonrisa-aquí esta su horden-dijo kikki de verdad esta niña me cae súper bien –¡GRAAACIAASS!-dijimos Ichigo, Amu y yo-de nada-dijo kikki para luego retirarse pero Ichigo la paro-que sucede-dijo desconcertada-nada kikki solo quería saber si después del trabajo podías ir de compra con nosotras-dijo con timidez ¿Ichigo tímida pero si es su amiga como puede ser timida?**

**Narra Ichigo**

**Después de ir al café esperamos a kikki sentadas en una banca-chicas-dijo kikki corriendo a si nosotras-ya…estoy lista dijo mientras se sentaba a descansar,2 horas des pues estábamos en el centro comercial Angelica me agarro de la mano y me jalo eso provoco que yo le agarrara la mano a kikki que provoco que ella le agarrara la mano a Estela y eso provoco que le garrara la mano a Amu y a si Angelica jalo a cada tienda que veía-que cansada estoy-dijo Angelica limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo-yo estoy mas cansada ya que tu no arrastraste a cada tienda que veías-dijo Amu cansada y enojada**

**Narro yo**

**Las chicas compraron tanta ropa que en la maleta no le cabía mas nada ni siquiera una pequeña bolsa de regalo, luego de eso dejaron a kikki en su casa y se fueron al depa al llegar subieron todas las bolsas(no se como lo hicieron)su tia se quedo impresionada con la cantidad de bolsa-chicas no creen que compraron mucha ropa-dijo Mérida con una gotita el cabeza estilo anime las chica negaron con la cabeza y se fueron a sus habitaciones el cansancio tan pesado que las chicas al tocar su camas se quedaron dormidas**


End file.
